In a World Similar to my Own
by Nexia Jazilynn Prime
Summary: When the universe of Ben10 collapses the few survivors are transported to a universe similar to their own. It has a few differences however (such as them being 200 years in the past) and they have to learn to survive now that they're in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is just an idea that got stuck in my head. Don't know where it came from, but tell me if you guys like it and if I should continue it.

* * *

Summary: Aggregor escapes the Null Void after nearly 100 years of imprisonment and the first thing he does is head to Earth to seek his revenge. To his surprise, he finds that the one that stopped his plans so long ago is not only alive, but is happily married and expecting a child. And although the other one that he sought revenge upon now longer lives, he does have a descendant he can seek vengeance upon… and that's exactly what Aggregor does. But before he can complete his vengeance, things go terribly wrong, and the universe collapses. When the ones he had been trying to kill awaken, they find they aren't exactly in their own universe anymore… although it is nearly identical, if they don't count the fact that they seem to be two hundred years in past. Deciding to make the best of things, they make a new life for themselves in this world so much like their own, and before they know if, a hundred years have gone by.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes gaze up at the sky as a young girl walked down a sandy road toward a small town not far in the distance, one of her hands fiddling with a green watch-like device on her wrist. The girl paused as she heard the sound of a jet flying overhead, stopping to watch what looked like a military jet flying over her head. A small frown crossed her face as she watched the jet.

'Odd.' She thought. 'Auntie didn't mention anything about there being a military base anywhere around here…'

Shaking her head, the girl continued walking, but stopped when the jet suddenly turned and started heading in her direction. The young girl's eyes narrowed as she watched the jet draw closer and she took a few steps backward. When it became apparent that the jet was aiming for her and it wasn't going to stop, the girl turned tail and ran. She could hear the roar of its engines, and at the last moment she dove to the side, just barely missing being hit. Growling, the girl looked up at the plane, and her eyes widened as she saw it suddenly transform in mid-air and land about a hundred feet from her before it turned to look at her.

"Stupid fleshling! Get back here!"

The girl growled, half in shock at what she was seeing, but rather angry about this alien – for that's the only thing it could be – trying to hit her.

"What the fuck you stupid alien! Watch where you're flying! And I'm not a stupid fleshling you giant rusted junk heap!"

The alien jet blinked in surprise before glaring at the girl.

"You know I'm an alien… and yet you don't run in fear?"

The girl snorted.

"No. Why should I? It's not like I haven't seen an alien before."

The jet's eyes narrowed even more and faster than the girl could track the alien snatched her off the ground, squeezing her lightly.

"Where are the Autobots!"

The girl wheezed in pain as she felt one of her ribs crack and she shot the alien jet a glare of pain and confusion.

"The Auto-whats?"

The giant robot shook its fist a bit, rattling the small girl.

"Don't play stupid with me fleshling! The Autobots! You just told me you're one of their human allies. Now where are they!"

Just as the jet finished speaking, the small human heard a sound that reminder her strangely of a plasma beam being fired. Looking around, she spotted what looked like a portal of some sort opening behind the alien robot holding her and four more robots running out of it. Looking them over, she got a sense that these four new aliens were different from the one holding her. Possibly the 'Autobots' the alien holding her was asking about.

"Ohhhhhhhh… the Autobots!" she said rather loudly, hoping to catch the attention of the four new aliens. It worked, as their eyes immediately zoned in on the hand holding her. "You mean the aliens behind you, right?"

The alien holding her gave what sounded remarkably like a chicken squawk and turned around lightning fast, glaring at the four new robots. The four new robots glared back, looking between the alien holding the girl, and the tiny fleshling in the alien's hand.

"Starscream, put the human down." The largest of the four new robots spoke.

The robot holding her, now identified as Starscream, smirked and squeezed his fist a bit, making the small girl cry out a bit as she felt her cracked rib snap even more. The four aliens tensed more.

"Why should I? Your little pet here seems to have some information that I could use."

Starscream's words brought a look of confusion and anger to the other four alien's faces.

"The humans are not our pets Starscream. And that one would not be able to provide you with any information, seeing as we have never even seen her before."

Now it was Starscream who had confusion written across his face.

"But… she… the human said that…" Starscream stuttered, looking between the girl he held and the Autobots.

"Said what Starscream?" asked the blue female alien.

Starscream looked at the human he held with confusion and a little anger.

"The human said that she knew I was an alien, because it wasn't the first time she'd seen one."

Starscream's words got looks of surprise from the other for bots and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Seriously. Don't tell me you aliens are like humans in more than just the appearance department… and that you thought that you were the only other species out there before meeting humans? Humans and… whatever you guys are aren't the only aliens in existence. In fact, there's thousands of different species of aliens in the universe."

The five robotic aliens blinked several times, looking at the organic in Starscream's hand in surprise before the blue female finally spoke.

"And you would know this… how?"

The female fleshling grinned.

"Let's just say I'm not of this world."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got a couple of reviews saying they liked this and asking me to continue. So I will, but since my muse is being an aft and choosing to be really fickle about working on my stories, I can't guarantee updates or long chapters. I have a short chapter for ya here... sorry it's so short, but as I said, my glitch of a muse is being rather fickle.

* * *

The five robotic aliens frowned as they looked at her.

"Are you trying to say that you're an alien?" Starscream asked incredulously asked and the small fleshling in Starscream's grasp laughed before she looked up at Starscream.

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that." Snorting she looked between the five bots. "Now, would you five _please _decide what you're going to do? I was on my way to my aunt's house and I'd rather not make her worry. Aunty Darby is expecting me, and it's a really bad idea to keep her waiting…"

The looks she got when she said 'Aunty Darby' made the young girl blink.

"Wait, did you just say 'Aunty Darby'? As in June Darby?" the blue female asked, making the small girl frown slightly.

"Yeah… what about it?"

Starscream's optics glinted.

"Well, it looks like capturing this fleshing wasn't such a bad idea after all. She means something to your pet Acree. Looks like you'll be telling your pet that the Decepticons have part of his family! Maybe we can make her into our own pet…"

Laughing, Starscream threw the small girl into the air, jumping into the air himself and transforming, catching the fleshling in his cockpit before rocketing off. The small fleshling only sighed and shook her head, looking out the cockpit as the jet rocket off.

"Noooooo!" yelled the female Autobot, her hands transforming into blasters as she tried blasting the jet out of the sky, Starscream laughing as he barrel rolled out of the way of the blasts and shot out of Arcee's range. The femme sighed and looked at the other bots.

"I guess… we best get back to base… and tell Jack and June about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! Got another chapter done... stupid muse is being an utter aft. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter... but with how much of an aft my muse is being, it's better than I thought it'd turn out. Hope this chapter explains a few things, and I hope you guys enjoy my hard work!

* * *

Miko ran up to the bots excitedly as they came back through the ground bridge, not even noticing they're saddened expressions.

"Hey, what happened, huh? Did you kick 'Con aft? Or was it another Autobot? How close was it to Jasper? Did any humans see you guys?"

Jack sighed and shook his head, walking over to the excited girl and covering her mouth as he looked at the bots. He could tell by the bot's expressions things hadn't gone well.

"Miko, be quiet. Can't you see things didn't go well?"

Arcee gave a sad smile as she looked at Jack.

"Thank you Jack… um… is June here?"

Jack looked at Arcee in confusion. Did another human get involved and get hurt?

"Um… yey… she's in the med-bay…" Jack said slowly, and Arcee sighed. Picking up her partner, she looked back at Optimus before heading in the direction of the med-bay.

"Arcee… what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Something… happened on the mission. Something that involves you and June." The blue and pink femme said, confusing the young teen.

"Wha…" was his intelligent response as Arcee walked into the med-bay. June looked up from a data pad she was studying, a smile crossing her lips as she saw her son and his guardian. June's smile only made the blue and pink femme shift uncomfortably.

"June… I need to speak with you and Jack." She said, making June nod and set the data pad down.

Arcee sighed and set Jack down next to June on the berth, then kneeled so she was eye level with the two humans.

"On the mission… something happened. When we first came out of the ground bridge, it was to find Starscream holding a small human girl."

June frowned.

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Do I need to treat her?" the older woman began to go into nurse mode, and Arcee sighed, bowing her helm.

"We… couldn't bring her back with us. Starscream had grabbed her, thinking she was one of our companions, and was apparently demanding information from her. His reason for thinking she was one of our companions… was because she told him that he was not the first alien she had seen."

June narrowed her eyes, a suspicion beginning to grow in her mind.

"Acree… did this girl have green eyes, auburn hair, and wear a strange green bracelet?"

Arcee's optics widened a bit, but she nodded, and June's eyes narrowed angrily as Jack stiffened. Standing, June walked slowly toward the giant femme.

"You better have a good explanation for this Arcee… tell me right now why my niece isn't here!"

Acree felt shock run through her as she saw June's eyes actually _glow_, and she backed away from the berth a bit.

"Um… the… the girl said something along the lines of 'will the five of you decide what you're going to do, cause I need to get to my Aunt Darby's', and Starscream realized she was actually important to you two… and took her captive. I tried to get her back, I really did… but he was too fast."

Hearing that her niece was in the hands of the Decepticons made the last thread of her rationality snap, and June did something she'd never done in the presence of anyone accept her son and missing husband… she changed. Her body shifted to a pure energy form, with five pinkish-purple tendrils of energy waving behind her as she glared at Arcee in anger, her eyes glowing the same pinkish-purple as the tendrils waving behind her. Arcee gave a startled yelp and fell back on her aft. Her yelp drew the rest of the Autobot team into the med-bay, and they all stared in shock at the alien hovering just above the berth next to Jack. Ratchet active his weapons, but Arcee stopped him from moving or attacking.

"Don't! That's June!"

The rest of the team stared at Arcee like she had lost her processor. At least, until the alien hovering over the berth spoke.

"You… let my niece… GET CAPTURED! THOSE FRAGGING CONS HAVE NOVA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before standing and walking over to his mother, grabbing one of her hands.

"Mom." He said, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Mom… Mom… frag it, Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson, calm down!"

June blinked and looked at Jack, frowning before lowering herself back to the berth and her appearance returned to normal.

"What have I told you about calling me that Jack?" she said, and Jack snorted.

"Not to. But it's the only thing that will get your attention when you're like that." Jack shook his head. "Just relax. Nova will be fine. In fact, I bet she's wreaking havoc upon the Decepticons..." Jack heard a snort come from Ratchet and glared at him.

"How could a human wreak havoc upon the Decepticons?" the medic asked, and Jack grinned.

"Did I say she was human?" Jack asked, getting confused looks from the Autobots.

"Wait… she said something similar… only it was, 'did I say I was an alien?' How can she not be human, but not be an alien?" Bulkhead asked in utter confusion, making Jack and June laugh.

"Simple… she's only half human… and all alien." Jack said, making the bots give him another confused look, but Jack just shook his head. "Let's just say, when Nova is done with the Cons, they won't ever want to mess with her again. Well, except maybe Megatron… he might get it into his head that she'd be the perfect weapon to conquer the galaxy with. Not that it would work."

Jack looked at June again.

"Mom, Nova will be just fine. If those stories you told me about her and her father are anything to go by, she'll have the Con's kissing her aft. Watch, she'll probably walk through our front door in the next few days and act like nothing ever happened."


	4. Chapter 4

My muse finally decided to get off her aft and do a chapter... it didn't turn out quite like I'd hoped though. Neither my muse nor I are completely satisfied with this chapter, so we may end up rewriting it... not sure yet. But I thought I'd post it, just so I can get some input from my readers.

* * *

Nova sighed as she was ejected from Starscream's cockpit, launching her into the air as Starscream transformed before catching her in one servo as he landed on his pedes. Rolling her eyes, she watched the jet-former as he started walking through the halls of the massive ship that seemed to be some sort of headquarters, if the other giant robots she saw walking about was any indication. Tapping her fingers on Starscream's servo, Nova looked up at the mech as he walked into what seemed to be a throne room.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked him, just as he walked over to a dark blue bot. The dark blue bot turned to look at Starscream and Starscream held his servo out to the bot. Nova looked at the thin servo that the blue bot held out in return and gave a slight grunt as she was dropped into it.

"Soundwave is going to find out just what you know. You said that there are other aliens in the universe… I want to know what you know of them."

Nova smirked as she felt a presence start to dig around in her mind and she quickly clamped down all her mental shields.

"Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just ask? You don't need to have to have the psychic dig around in my brain for answers." Nova said, standing up. Looking down at the green device on her wrist, she reached down and pressed the two buttons on the side that activated it. Grinning as she saw the roller that let her choose her transformations appear, she quickly scrolled through it until she found the one she wanted and then slammed her palm down on the device, closing her eyes as she began to transform. Her body stayed much the same, but her feet changed, turning almost birdlike with two in the front and one in the back. She also grew two pairs of wings, the lower pair slightly smaller than the upper, and what could be classified as 'neck guards'. Her entire body changed to dark blue and black, with spots of light blue on the back of her wings. On her chest was the same green hourglass in a black circle symbol that was on her watch. A puff of frozen air escaped her mouth as she finished her transformation.

"Big Chill!" she said, folding her wings over her body like a cape and the 'neck guards' folding over her head like a hood. Grinning she looked up at the two shocked robots.

"See… I know plenty about aliens. Now… if you'll excuse me, I believe I have to be somewhere."

Letting her wings unfold again, she flew off of Soundwave's servo, just as the two mechs snapped out of their shock.

"Hey! Get back here you fragging organic!" Starscream shouted, and Nova turned her head to look at the mech.

"No thanks. I'd rather not." She said, just as Starscream reached for her. Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and then let it out, releasing a huge cloud of ice one the mech's servo. Starscream released a screech of rage and pulled his servo back, and Nova grinned before turning intangible.

"Llllllllllater sssssssssssuckersssss!" she said before phasing through the wall, and she could hear Starscream's howls of absolute rage, making her chuckle as she continued down the halls. As she turned one corner, the sound of footsteps gained her attention and her eyes widened as Starscream, Soundwave, a bright cherry red bot, a navy blue bot, and several black and purple bots turned the corner at the other end of the hall.

"Damn it!" she growled as the robots laid optics on her and she quickly turned around, flying in the opposite direction.

"After her! Don't let her get away!" she heard Starscream's screechy voice say from behind her, and the sound of footsteps chasing after her quickly followed. Nova looked around her as she flew, trying to find an escape. An open door caught her attention and she flew through it, just as the symbol on her chest began to blink, a beeping sound coming from in.

"Not now!" Nova muttered, landing on the ground just in time for her transformation to die and she changed back to her normal human self. She turned, just as the robots chasing her entered the room. Looking down at the watch on her wrist, she saw it was blinking red, showing it was recharging. Looking back up at the alien robots, Nova began to back away from them.

"Stay away from me!" she growled as Soundwave began to reach for her with a tentacle. Her eyes began to glow slightly, lighting up a faint pinkish-purple as the tentacle grew closer. "I said… _stay away from me!_" Nova practically howled as the tentacle grabbed her, picking her up by the arm with the green watch on it.

Nova stiffened, eyes widening as a yellow beam shot out of the small green device on her wrist, scanning over Starscream, Soundwave, the bright cherry red bot, and the navy blue bot that had followed Starscream and Soundwave in chasing her.

"Well shit." She said. The device had never done that to her before, but she _did_ remember her father telling her of times that it had done it to him, and now was _not_ the best time for the watch to choose to do this. Closing her eyes, she relaxed a bit before summoning what she needed to escape. Her eyes snapped open again, positively glowing pinkish-purple as she changed into a being of pure energy, forcing Soundwave to drop her. Without wasting a moment, Nova blasted a hole in the wall just big enough for her to fit through, and was glad to see that it actually led to the outside of the ship. Quickly flying out of the hole, she fled from the ship as fast as she could, allowing herself to drop in altitude even as she flew farther away in distance. Spotting a forest, she let herself drop into it, sighing in relief as she let herself return to normal. Looking down at the watch on her wrist, Nova winched as she saw it was cracked. If only Azmith were here now… he would not be happy. Relaxing against a tree, Nova gave another wince as she felt a burning sensation course through her – like her blood was boiling. Sighing, Nova closed her eyes. She could take a guess as to what was happening. For now, all she could do was relax and not fight it.


End file.
